The internet has transformed ways in which people communicate. A promotional and marketing service may utilize the internet to provide consumers with available promotions related to products, services or experiences offered by providers that may be of interest. Applicant has identified a number of deficiencies and problems associated with conventional systems and methods for providing and processing promotions. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified problems have been solved by developing solutions that are included in embodiments of the present invention, many examples of which are described in detail herein.